Characters
To view birthday's of the main sims series, click here. Main Characters '- 'Clare Aiken - deceased - '(Dreamhouse) '- 'Ali Aiken - '''deceased - '(Dreamhouse) '- - 'James Callery-Aiken - '''deceased - (Dreamhouse, In the City, In the Suburbs) '- - 'Salma Callery-Aiken - deceased - '(In the City, In the Suburbs) '- - - 'Charlotte Rose Callery-Aiken (In the City, In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - 'Asher Collins (Cats & Dogs, In the Suburbs) '- - - -''' Noelle Street (Cats & Dogs, In the Suburbs) '- - - - - 'Nathan Street (In the Suburbs) '- - - -' Willow Collins (In the Suburbs, Rags To Riches) '- - - -' Chase Collins (In the Suburbs) '- - -' Connor Callery-Aiken (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - -' Erika Callery-Aiken (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Summer Callery-Aiken (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs, Road to Fame) '- - - -' Sebastian Callery-Aiken (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs, StrangerVille, Stranger Stories) '- - - - 'Sage Callery-Aiken (Cats & Dogs, Stranger Stories) '- -' Jessica Callery-Aiken - 'deceased - '(Dreamhouse, In the City) '- -' Roxy Jett -''' deceased - '(Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - -''' Ciara Fisher - '''deceased (Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs, In the City) '- - -' Anthony Fisher - deceased (Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Carrie Dennison (In the Suburbs, Cats & Dogs) '- - - -' Tyler Dennison (In the Suburbs) '- - - -' '- 'Catherine Dennison (In the Suburbs) '- - - - 'Reuben Fisher (Dreamhouse, Cats & Dogs) '- - -' Ryder Jett (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - 'Jake Jett (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - -' Cody Jett (StrangerVille, Stranger Stories, Dreamhouse) '- -' Emma Villareal - deceased - '(Dreamhouse, Broken Dream) '- -''' Max Villareal - 'deceased - '(Broken Dream) '- - -' Lilith Villareal (Dreamhouse, Broken Dream, In the City) '- - -' Jaime Street '- deceased - '(Broken Dream, teen runaway) '- - - - 'Samuel Blaze Villareal (Broken Dream, StrangerVille, Stranger Stories) '- - -' Abel Villareal - 'deceased '(Broken Dream) '- - - -' Phoenix Villareal - '''deceased (Broken Dream, Road to Fame) '- -' Emily Robins - deceased - '(Dreamhouse, In the City) '- -''' Taylor Robins - '''deceased - (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - -' Faith Talley (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - - 'Kaiden Talley (In the City) '- - -' Violet Robins (Dreamhouse, In the City) '- - -' Indigo Robins (Dreamhouse, In the City) Other Characters Jennifer Aviles (Ali's former stalker, deceased) Hajar Al Arabi (Salma's mother, deceased) Elsa Bjergsen (Max's first wife, Sofia's sister, Abel's biological mother, Ex Member of league of adventures club. Deceased) Sofia Bjergsen (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Elsa's sister, Abel's aunt, deceased) Elisha Black (Amelia and Blanca's mother, Connor's ex girlfriend, alien, Deceased) Ashley Collins (Abel's ex-girlfriend, Phoenix's mother) Diya Datta (Macy's birth mother, James' childhood best friend, former romantic interest. Deceased) Graham Edge (Macy’s birth father, Deceased) Evie Delgato (Abel's ex-girlfriend, Pamela's mother) Pamela Delgato (Evie and Toby’s daughter) Toby Mounib (Noelle’s ex fiancé) Luna De La Cruz (Noelle's former friend) Grace Ghomari (Noelle’s former friend) Gerard Fujita (Jamie Fujita's twin brother/Indigo Robins and Violet Robins' friends) Jamie Fujita (Gerard Fujita's twin brother/Indigo Robins and Violet Robins' friends) Ryland Griffith (Lilith's ex-boyfriend, Joseph's Father) Joey Holt (Jaime/Asher/Kylie's former roommate, Anthony's older brother) Candy Behr (Connor's ex-girlfriend, deceased) Corey Johnson (Emily's old love interest, deceased) Jay Jones (Emma's ex-boyfriend, Lucia's husband, ex-husband of Elisha Black, deceased) Zach Jones (Jay Jones’ brother, Charlotte Rose’s old crush, deceased) Ayaka Burnett (Erika Callery-Aiken, Simon Burnett and Jane Burnett's mother, deceased) Ezequiel Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother) Fatima Mandir (Lilith's old best friend, Joseph, Ezequiel, and Javon's mother, Abel's former crush) Javon Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Ezequiel's twin) Joseph Mandir (Fatima and Ryland's son, Ezequiel and Javon's brother, Violet's love interest) Akira Mikitani (Macy's husband, Airi's dad) Luna Munch (Max's sister, deceased) Hugo Villareal (Max’s brother, deceased) Jacques Villareal (Max’s father, deceased) Kylie Sass (Jaime’s ex-roommate, Nathan's kidnapper (also caregiver), deceased) Layla Tobin (James' ex-crush, deceased) Julian Wurth (Former love interest of Noelle, Nathan's father) Seiji Yoshida (Dreamhouse butler, deceased) Nikita Hall (Jake's sister) Danica Hall (Jake’s niece) Herve Lacat (Former intern for Taylor Robins) Rieko Melendez (Former nanny to James, Charlotte Rose, Summer and Sebastian) Robyn Smith (Chase’s and Nathan’s love interest) Joselyn Smith (Robyn’s sister) Emilee Benolt (Asher's previous fling) Norman Smith (Roxy and Taylor's foster-father, deceased) Juliette Yoshida (Reuben's friend) Jaime Win (Macy's old friend and love interest) Holly Spicer (Abel's neighbor/Fiance, Seth's mother) Seth Spicer (The son of Abel Villarreal and Holly Spicer, brother to Phoenix and Eve) Eve Spicer (The daughter of Abel Villereal and Holly Spicer, sister to Phoenix and Seth) Kingston Latham (Luna's Former stalker) Walter Rose (Evie's husband) Dwayne Beasley (Fatima's husband, Joseph, Ezequiel and Javon’s Step-Dad) Princeton Walsh (Snobby Ex-Friend of Sebastian) Christian Guidry (Connor's childhood/teenhood friend) Valentine Bloome (Chase's friend, Willow’s love interest, Rueben's love interest) Danielle Villareal (Max’s Niece, Lilith’s and Abel’s Cousin Luna’s Daughter) Kelsey Villareal (Max’s Niece, Lilith’s and Abel’s Cousin Luna’s Daughter) Amelia Black (One of Connor's twin daughter's, Erika's Step-Daughter) Blanca Black (One of Connor's twin daughter's, Erika's Step-Daughter) Raylan Black (Blanca Black's son, grandson of Connor and step-grandson of Erika) Hunter Fisher (Son to Ciara and Anthony Fisher) Salomé Fisher (Wife to Hunter Fisher) Ericka Fisher (1 of the triplets to Hunter and Salome' Fisher) Lea Fisher (1 of the triplets to Hunter and Salome' Fisher) Terrence Fisher (1 of the triplets Hunter and Salome' Fisher) Luna Iskadar (Alien, Ryder's adoptive sister, adoptive daughter of Jessica and Roxy) Marc Redkey (Husband to Luna Iskadar, Alien and father of Luna's children) Karlee Iskadar (First daughter to Luna and Marc Redkey) Meredith Iskadar (Second daughter to Luna and Marc Redkey) Macy Datta (Biological daughter of Diya Datta, adoptive daughter of Salma and James) Airi Datta (Daughter of Macy Datta and Akira Mikitarni, granddaughter to Salma, James & Diya) Raj Rasoya (James and Salma's first neighbour, deceased) Penny Pizzazz (James and Salma's second neighbour, deceased) Neveah Ofori Kagaya (Chase's girlfriend) Jerome Dutton (Willow's one-time date, friend, love interest) Abby Grange (Indigo's girlfriend) Pets '-' Bruno Callery-Aiken (Connor's Dog,' deceased') '-' Cali Robins (Faith's Dog, deceased) '- 'Eevee Callery-Aiken (Carrie's Dog, deceased) '-' Frankie Jett (Jessica and Roxy's Cat, deceased) '-' Mojo Callery-Aiken (Ciara's Cat, deceased) '- -' Hurley Jett (Luna's Cat, deceased) '- -' Anastasia Jett (Ryder's Cat, deceased) '-' Laika Villareal (Abel's Dog, deceased) '-' Meeko Villareal (Lilith's Dog,' deceased' '-' Shep Fisher (Anthony's Dog, deceased) '-' Vixy Villareal (Lilith's Fox, deceased) - Ziggy Callery-Aiken (Summer's Dog) - Salem Spicer (Phoenix’s Cat) - Princess Spicer (Sage’s Cat) Challenge sims * Did we get lucky random genetics challenge * Ugly to beauty challenge * Make no mistake challenge * Mystery CAS challenge * Making pokemon in sims * Random Cats and Dog Genetics * Mystery CAS challenge 2 * BitLife Controls My Sims * A Court Of Thorns and Roses boys * Making Eevee in the Sims 4 * Making Oliver and Darcy in the Sims 4 * Making the Harry Potter trio in the Sims 4 * Making Stranger Things characters in the Sims 4 * Making Vampire Diaries characters in the Sims 4 * Making A Court of Thorns and Roses girls in the Sims 4 * Sims 4 blindfolded challenge * Sims 4 Powerpuff Girls from toddler to teenager * Making a no CC family in the Sims 4 * Sims 4 black and white challenge * Making Pokemon trainers in the Sims 4 * Sims 4 upside down challenge * Ali makes Clare in the Sims 4 * Making the Friends girls in the Sims 4 * G Swap Challenge 1 * G Swap Challenge 2 * G Swap Challenge 3 * Sims 4 1 year remake * Recess from kid to teenager * One color challenge * One color tiny home challenge * Making Avatar in the Sims 4 * Making The Legend of Korra in the Sims 4 * Clare's real house in the Sims 4 * Sims 4 Getting ready for Seasons * Pets as Sims * Toddler to Adult 1 * Toddler to Adult 2 * Toddler to Adult 3 * Hyper Realism challenge 1 * Sims pick my makeup * Premade rooms only challenge * Breed out the Weird 1 * Breed out the Weird 2 * Breed out the Weird 3 * Toddlers we've never seen * Gallery rooms only challenge * BTS in the Sims 4 * Mystery genetics challenge 3 * Rainbow Adult girls * Riverdale Girls * Rainbow adult boys * Riverdale boys * Rainbow toddler girls * Rainbow toddler boys * Random genetics challenge 2 * G swap with Ali 4 * Broken Dream with no CC * Instagram Creates my Sim * In the Suburbs Chronicles with no CC * Style Swap Challenge * Adding Your Sims to my Game 1 * Adding Your Sims to my Game 2 * Adding Your Sims to my Game 3 * Sims That Could Have Been 1 * Sims That Could Have Been 2 * Sims That Could Have Been 3